


the show must go on

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Sick Na Jaemin, Sickfic, Stage accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was raining cats and dogs, the stage was completely wet and slippery, yet the concert had to go on. They would just have to be careful, Jeno tried to reassure himself and his friends. Everything would be fine. Except that would turn out to be a lie.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	the show must go on

"Will you be okay?" Jeno knelt down to tie Jaemin's shoe; Jaemin hadn't even known that it had been open.

"Thanks," Jaemin murmured, staring at the stage, and his shoulders tensed noticeably. As Jeno stood up they exchanged a long look. 

Jeno placed a hand on the small of Jaemin's back. "You haven't been feeling well all morning," he said, turned to him and felt Jaemin's forehead with the back of his hand. Frowned. "And you've been running a slight fever." Jaemin gave a sigh in response, taking Jeno's hand from his forehead, but Jeno kept on nagging. "What if you slip?"

Jaemin snorted. "What if _you_ slip? You typically dance so powerful." He rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder, his gaze tracing Jeno’s tense jaw for a second, then he looked back at the stage. "If you fall, it will be a freaking hard fall. I don't wanna have to see that."

Jeno's hand gently stroked Jaemin's arm up and down. "Just watch out for yourself, will you?"

"Same goes for you."

Jisung stepped up beside them, hands on his waist, frowning.

"Oh shit, this is going to be dangerous."

Jeno and Jaemin nodded simultaneously.

"Don't worry, Jisungie. We'll all be careful."

Jisung sighed. "Professionals, huh?"

"Right." Jaemin looked up at the sky. "Professionals." 

Fifteen minutes to the concert. Rain was hammering down on the stage, making it wet and slippery, and it didn't look like the rain was going to stop anytime soon. They were on edge as each dancer knew that performing on wet stages was a really hard thing to do. No one wanted to get hurt and falling was embarrassing, they all wanted to avoid that.

The first half of the song was performed flawlessly. 

Then it happened. 

Jaemin did not see Jeno's fall, but he heard Jeno‘s body hitting the floor. 

During a particularly complicated dance step Jeno slipped, lost his balance and smacked his head hard on the ground. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and by the time Jaemin and the other members turned around, Jeno was already back on his feet, thighs quivering, gaze disoriented, yes, but on his feet.

Fear tightened Jaemin's throat. No one knew how seriously Jeno had just injured himself. On stage, no one had time to rest for a second. You had to force yourself to snap out of it and continue. And that’s what Jeno did. He followed the rules.

As they switched positions, Jaemin gave Jeno a fleeting hug. "You okay?" he whispered.

" _'m 'kay, Jisung_ ," Jeno breathed out, face ashen, his heavy breathing interrupted by hacking coughs.

Jaemin panicked. _Fuck. Jeno. Fuck._ This... was anything but good. This thing could go from bad to worse fast. His heart was breaking, beating violently in his chest and he had to try his hardest not to show his silent terror.

Jaemin glanced sideways and exchanged a quick look with Taeyong, who was backstage, watching over his members out there. Taeyong's gaze was sharp, alarmed, looking as if he were about to charge onto stage any second.

Renjun looked at Jeno, saw the unshed tears glistening in his friend's eyes as Jeno struggled to stay strong through the pain and performance, and Renjun's face said everything, but he smiled, because they were professionals, and Jeno smiled, though he had to be in such agony right now, because they _had to be professionals_. Fuck, Jaemin saw that Jeno even tried to laugh it off and it hurt his heart having to witness this pained fake smile.

The fans had noticed by now that Jeno had probably hurt himself; excited, worried shouts from the audience reached his ears. But they had to keep pushing through. Jeno had to endure. 

The rest of the performance felt like half an eternity. 

Before Renjun had finished his last line, Jaemin rushed to Jeno's side and wrapped an arm around Jeno's waist. Making a mad dash across the stage, Jisung bumped into a stunned Renun before reaching his hyungs and threw an arm around Jeno’s shoulder as Jeno's legs were barely able to support the rest of his body. Quickly, Jaemin and Jisung led Jeno off the stage, Jeno stumbling forward, but as soon as they were out of reach of the cameras and the gazes of the fans, Jeno suddenly froze in his tracks. 

Jeno's head slumped down. Barely able to conceal his pained groan, he was fading fast, the world seemed to be crumbling away. 

He felt so sick. He felt like dying.

Jaemin watched with growing horror as Jeno's eyes got glassy and unfocused, opened his mouth, was about to say something, _anything_ , when Jeno lifted his chin, looking at Jaemin, but not really able to see him at all. Staring at Jeno's lips, Jaemin‘s heart went ice cold. 

" _Catch me_ ," Jeno muttered, wavering on the spot. 

"What?" 

Jeno went limp in his friend's arms, his eyes rolled back in his head, lids fluttering, and he collapsed.

*********************

Jeno was taken to the hospital where he was diagnosed with a mild concussion and he had some nasty bruises on his right leg and hip. One day later he was allowed to go home and was welcomed by his friends, even the whole NCT 127 squad insisted on spending the first night in the DREAM dorm to keep an eye on the younger members. 

"I can’t believe they made them dance on a wet stange like that!" Yuta was furious.

"Because companys are stupid," Jungwoo mumbled under his breath, "and won’t let anyone rest until it’s too late." He glanced at Jeno’s door. Jisung stood guard outside the door, ready to help if Jeno needed anything, but not wanting to disturb the two members in there. 

Taeyong pushed himself off the kitchen-counter. "Making your idols dance on a wet stage is basically waiting for injured idols." He clenched his jaw; seeing Taeyong this upset was exceptional. "Let's make them something. They need a substantial, healthy meal," he decided, rolled his sleeves up and began chopping the vegetables so fiercely as if they were the manager himself.

Meanwhile, in Jeno's room it was quiet.

Jeno lay in Jaemin's lap with his eyes closed and Jaemin gently ran his hands down Jeno's neck, playing with his hair.

"You scared the life out of me, Lee Jeno," Jaemin murmured and Jeno slowly opened his eyes. 

"Thirsty," Jeno croaked.

Jaemin supported him and gave him a cup of water. But as Jeno's hand started shaking so badly that he spilled his drink, Jaemin put his hand over Jeno's on the cup and helped him take a few sips before taking the cup out of Jeno's hand and placing it back on the nightstand.

"Do you need anything else?"

Jeno blinked at him. Nodded.

 _Cute_ , Jaemin thought and smiled. 

Jeno's hand cupped Jaemin's jaw and he let his thumb glide over Jaemin's bottom lip. "Come to bed," he said softly and grabbed Jaemin's wrist, slowly starting to pull him down, lacing their fingers together. "We're two sick people here."

Jaemin chuckled, didn't hesitate, and slipped under the covers to Jeno, placed a sweet kiss on Jeno's mouth, until he could feel Jeno smiling against his lips. Jaemin continued to pepper Jeno with kisses, trailing them down Jeno's neck and jaw.

"You're so warm, Nana, my-" Jeno yawned mid-sentence, "my own human hot water bottle." Pressing his lips softly to Jaemin’s temple, resting them there for a moment, he murmured: "Beautiful."

Jaemin laughed. "You can thank my fever for that," he deadpanned, and Jeno buried his face in the crook of Jaemin's neck and nuzzled his throat. 

Jaemin shuddered as Jeno puffed against the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Jeno asked.

"Of course." Jaemin pulled the blanket up to Jeno's chin. "Always by your side."

"I could get used to this." Jeno heaved a heavy but happy sigh. "Good night, Nana."

Jaemin smiled. "Good night Jeno. Sleep well."

As they woke up the next morning, a whole feast was waiting for them in the kitchen along with all their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desperately searching for a Jeno injury fic and couldn't find one, so I just decided to write one myself. I hope you liked it, I would be very happy if you feel like leaving a comment!


End file.
